More Than Just Friends
by sarah3000
Summary: Three Years after Hogwarts D/HR are friends. Highlander/Harry Potter/BTVS.


Disclamiar: Own nothing.  
  
Summery. Highlander/Harry Potter/BTVS  
  
Three years after Hogwarts.  
  
After a few years they became good friends. Hermione even spent the night at his home a couple of times. She loved talking to Draco for hours. They never kissed or anything like that. She would talk about her work and he would talk about his.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "I had to brake up with my boyfriend, today."  
  
Draco looked very interested, "What did he do?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "He just was not the one for me. Way too agressive for me."  
  
Draco nodded. "I am not doing much better. When a girl hears about my money she attaches herself to my wallet."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I like money, too. I would love to do the same. I am on the rebound."  
  
Draco smiled. "So, you are planning to take my money?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "That is my plan. Draco don't talk like that I have a boyfriend to get over."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to cheer you up. Tell me more about this man I have never met but you just broke up with him."  
  
"I would never have guessed. He pushed me around and told me I was not good enough. After a little while, we broke up."  
  
"Hermione, are you alright? What me to take care of him for you."  
  
"Draco, he is not going to hurt me ever, again."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Would you like to..."  
  
"Go on a date? Is that what you where going to say?"  
  
"Only if the answer is yes."  
  
"You know I am only suppose to date Pure Bloods."  
  
"Than casual sex is a no then?"  
  
"Hermione, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I just need someone to cheer me up."  
  
He hugged her. "What is this about sex?"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
After, Lucius saw the girl and his son talking he desided that Draco needed to date a pure blood and stop handing out with Miss Granger.  
  
She slipped and fell of the belcony. Draco just watched in horror. "Hermione!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Hermione fell over and hit the ground as if she had just became part of it.  
  
When she did not answer he rushed down to where here body lay and checked her pulse. There was none.  
  
Lucius laughed and whispered, "Now, you can't take my son away from me."  
  
Hermione's body just lyed there. Draco looked at his father in discust then ran over to Hermione. He enbraced her in his arms. "I could.. we could have... don' t leave me like this."  
  
Lucius smiled softly: "She is gone. Come with me son. It is not too late, I forgive you."  
  
Draco looked up at his dad than back to Hermione: "Hermione. I can't die. All I wanted to do is make you happy." He cryed holding Hermione and rocking back and forth. "Hermione. My friend, my sweet Hermione." Draco looked at his Dark mark and cryed.  
  
Lucius sighed: "Are you coming? She is dead. Come with me."  
  
Draco looking very sad: "I could have turned her, father."  
  
Lucius shook his head: "Do you really think that girl would love you if you turned her? She is not even pureblooded. Voldermort would not except her even if she did want to join."  
  
Draco could not take his eyes of Hermione. "But Vampires-" He is cut off by his father.  
  
Lucius patted his son on the back. "My son, the only joy I have ever know before I embraced into what I am today. I could not stop you from becoming a Vampire but I had to stop you from hurting the one you love."  
  
Draco wanted to beleive what his father had just told him was true. "You love me?"  
  
Lucius smiled warmly, "Yes, you are my only joy next to your mother. It is good that your love did not have to suffer the same tormented nights as mine has had to indure."  
  
Draco looking confused, "I never knew."  
  
Lucius tryed to get his son of the floor. "I was fullishly in love with your mother. I was turned and I did not want to be alone. I turned her."  
  
Draco cry out, "Hermione, I love you." He stared to cry. "Hermione I will always love you."  
  
He held her body. His father waited. He set her back down. Suddenly, energy ran though Hermione's body. She opened her eyes.  
  
------------------------------- 


End file.
